


Parent Teacher Negotiations

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	Parent Teacher Negotiations

     "Mary Margaret said something about-"  
  
     " _Oh_ , did she like my gesture?" Regina's dark eyes sparkled below just-the-right-length bangs. Emma reasoned it was probably _literal_ hair magic and mentally moved on.  
  
     " _Really?_ You had to go apple turnover cake?" Apparently parent-teacher conferences had livened up when the Mayor of Storybrooke showed up bearing gifts for attendees and  _certain teachers_ alike.   
  
     "What?" Regina barely held back a _huff._  "It's delicious with or without poison. And that one  _was_ without, I tried to explain. She got all worked up over-"  
  
     " _I_ know, I tried it, it was very good." The blonde nodded enthusiastically.  "Kind of just.... freaked her out though, you know?" Emma cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Regina to realize  _why.  
  
     "_I was only trying to be  _nice!"_ Well, not actively evil, Regina swore. Tongue-in-cheek wicked was just  _fun,_ not villainous.  
  
   


End file.
